A copying machine comprises, in general, upper and lower bodies which can be opened by a hinge with a paper passage from a paper feeding part to a paper discharging part as its boundary and designed to facilitate the removal of jamming caused by a recording sheet and the maintenance, adjustment, and repair of the machine.
The upper and lower bodies of such type copying machine are bound by a hinge on one side, and the upper body is forced by a spring in order to open at a predetermined angle. However, a conventional spring forcing means has been a torsion bar type or a pneumatic spring type so that the spring always works at the time of opening the upper body. Therefore, at the time of maintenance, adjustment, and repair of the machine, unless otherwise the spring force is completely released, there have been difficulties in removal of the upper body from the lower body and its reassembly, causing low efficiency of the operation.
This invention is designed to solve said problems and to provide a new type copying machine, in which a spring securely works at the time of opening and closing the upper body and the spring can be easily released at the time of removal of the upper body from the lower body and its reassembly in order to carry out the maintenance, adjustment, and repair of the machine.